


uruguyan candy

by orphan_account



Category: The Maine (Band)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, I hate myself, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and john thought he wasn't gonna like gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uruguyan candy

**Author's Note:**

> i love gabe and my friend loves john so heres this

John didn't really know what exactly to expect when Eric introduced   
him to the lead singer for the band he just joined. I mean, they were  
called Cobra Starship. He'd heard a few songs before- a little too pop/  
electronic for his taste- and he expected some walking neon vomit.  
  
What he absolutely did not expect was the the man standing in front of  
him. His skin was a rich tan, almost a sort of caramel shade. His hair  
was trimmed on the sides and ever so slightly slicked back in the  
front. He was very lanky as well, only an inch or so taller than  
himself. And that's saying something- John is fucking huge. He wore a  
varsity style jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans that were  
probably a size too small judging on how much they hugged his ass.  
John didn't mind, though. It was a nice ass.  
  
"Hey! You must be Eric's buddy!" he smiled at John, taking the  
sunglasses he was wearing off to hook them on to the front of his  
shirt, "the names Gabe. But you can call me Gabey Baby." Gabe stuck  
out his arm with a wink and offered John his hand. John took it and  
grinned.  
  
"Ah, yeah, Eric's told me a lot about you. I'm John." he shook Gabe's  
hand firmly. Gabe pulled back and ran a hand through his lightly  
gelled hair.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you, Johnny boy." Gabe tucked his hands into his  
pockets. John's grin only widened and he looked down at his shoes for  
a moment before looking back up at the two in front of him.  
  
..  
  
They started seeing a lot of one another after that. Eric would invite  
John to practices or take Gabe along with him to John's. The two were  
admittedly becoming friends. Probably even close friends.  
  
There was one small issue, though. John was kind of crushing on Gabe.  
Hard. I mean, its pretty obvious. Anytime he's in the same room with  
the older he can't take his eyes off him. He was thirsty for that tall  
Uruguayan drink of water. Maybe even parched. Gabe was more or less  
oblivious too it. He's probably just so used to being hit on and  
stared at he couldn't tell the difference between a friendly exchange  
and a romantic one.  
  
It wasn't until they were on the way to a Cobra gig did Gabe start to  
get a hint. They were all crammed in Victoria's mom van with Gabe and  
John squished side by side in the very back trunk area. They sipping  
beer and giggling at the stupidest shit as they stared out the back  
window. It went on like that for awhile until it faded into an almost  
sleepy sort of silence. John's hand was brushing Gabe's and he looked  
down at them, his face starting to flush (and not just from being  
slightly buzzed). Carefully, he started to slowly inch his hand closer  
to the other's and gently let their fingers intertwine. Gabe just  
offered him a lazy smile before Ryland was yelling at them to quit  
being gay and help unpack the equipment.  
  
..  
  
Halfway through Guilty Pleasure John literally had to leave the  
concert to jerk off in the bathroom. He'd gotten hard from simply  
watching Gabe on stage. Though, in his defense, anyone would. All of  
Gabe's dance moves involve his crotch. He truly was a sad, sad man.  
  
..  
  
After the show ended, the rest of the band made their way back home  
and Gabe and John found themselves on the hood of someone's car. The  
parking lot was nearly empty at this point besides the pair and some  
drunk couple making out in the car a few rows down. They were taking  
drags from a stale cigarette John found in his back pocket in a  
calming quiet.  
  
It was down to its last drag and John motioned for Gabe to come closer.  
"C'mere," he grinned when the other's face was inches apart from his  
own, "now, like, open your mouth." John mumbled around the butt left  
of the cigarette. Their noses bumped as Gabe got even closer and  
parted his lips with a slight smile. John took the last drag and  
tossed the smoking butt over his shoulder and on to the damp concrete.  
  
He closed his eyes exhaled, breathing the smoke into Gabe's mouth.  
Gabe offered a lazy grin through half closed eyes. John opened his  
eyes and smiled back. He'd never seen anything more beautiful, he  
thought, watching the cigarette smoke swirl around the other's head,  
which was silhouetted against a pale black sky.  
  
Their mouths met gently. It started with timid pecks and tensed  
shoulders, but it quickly melted into the soft slide of lips and  
roaming hands. Gabe's slender fingers tangled in Johns hair and he  
hummed against his mouth in appreciation. Eventually a little bit of  
tongue slipped into the mix and you can probably guess what happened  
from there.  
  
They wound up in the backseat of John's car, Gabe straddling the  
younger's lap while he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him  
with passion. The only sound was their heavy breaths and the  
occasional groan. John had begun kissing down Gabe's neck and he bit  
his lip, unconsciously beginning to grind his ass down against John's  
steadily growing erection.  
  
He moaned against Gabe's neck at the feeling. The vibrations sent a  
shiver down the older boy's spine, and his fingers tightened in Johns  
hair. Before kissing his way back up to Gabe's mouth, he left a  
sizable mark right above his protruding collar bones.  
  
"Enough foreplay," Gabe gasped against John's open mouth, "fuck me  
already." John's face immediately flushed at the words and before he  
knew it he was pushing Gabe off of his lap and onto the leather seats  
next to him to grab some lube and a condom from the glove box.  
  
Gabe was already taking off his shirt as well as his skinny jeans as  
he waited for the other. As soon as John was back, though, he was  
instantly on top of Gabe, peppering his collarbones and shoulders with  
kisses as he uncapped the lube and began tugging off his own jeans.  
  
The windows were getting rather foggy thanks to the mix of their hot  
breaths and the condensation from outside. Both of them were  
embarrassingly naked now, and John had two slick fingers working their  
way inside Gabe. His face was twisted in a mix of pain and possibly  
pleasure- it wasn't the first time he's had anything up there, but  
it'd been awhile. His breaths were coming out as broken stutters as  
John worked his way up to three and then even four. Gabe insisted he  
was ready after two but John refused, wanting to be absolutely sure he  
didn't hurt him.  
  
After probably a good fifteen minutes of preparation, the younger  
slicked himself up and lined up.  
  
"Are you ready?" John asked, arms on either side of Gabe's head as he  
stared down into the other's deep brown eyes.  
  
"I've been ready for like, ten minutes. Just c'mon and fuck me," Gabe  
said, voice shaking slightly, "please."  
  
At that, John began to slowly push himself inside. He watched Gabe's  
face, searching for any signs of pain from the other.  
  
"Are you okay?" John was too caring for his own good sometimes.  
  
"Yeah-" Gabe bit his lip, eyes scrunched tight, "just- just give me a  
second." John nodded, waiting about a minute or so until Gabe muttered  
a 'move' before he started thrusting.  
  
He started at a relatively slow pace, moving in and out slowly as he  
closed his eyes to let himself enjoy the sensation. It went on like  
this until Gabe choked out a moan when John hit his prostate, which  
prompted him to go faster. He built up speed until his thighs were  
slapping against Gabe's ass and he had to bite down on the inside of  
his cheeks to stifle his groans.  
  
John didn't last long. The pressure of climax was pooling in his lower  
abdomen and his moans were growing louder with each thrust and- and-  
_oh my god_ he was cumming.  
  
Gabe was gasping and writhing below him as he slowed his movements,  
dick still hard against his stomach. John leaned down over him,  
locking their lips in a passionate kiss and reaching between them to  
jerk him to climax. Eventually he was moaning against John's mouth and  
cumming in thin rope against his hand and chest.  
  
John pulled himself out and lazily draped his body over Gabe's. Both  
of them were sweaty and disgusting but they were too tired to care.  
  
"Hey," Gabe broke the thick silence, "I think I love you or something."  
  
John smiled.  
  
"Yeah? I think I love you too."


End file.
